


Anonymous

by jaegerbombsbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, idk what this is, its 1 am help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerbombsbitch/pseuds/jaegerbombsbitch
Summary: These past few months, you couldn’t sleep most nights. You always felt as if you were forgetting something, or waiting for something.Waiting for something. That concept was funny to you, because you knew you had nothing to look forward to. It was just waking up, going to school, seeing your goofball of a best friend, Tetsurou Kuroo, make a fool of himself constantly.Something about his presence, though. Maybe you looked forward to seeing him every day. Maybe you...liked him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 19





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream I had last week, so I hope you all will like this little thing!! I wrote this really late at night & I haven't written something like this in so long, so bear with me lol. Happy reading!

It was late, you weren’t sure how late, though. You couldn’t sleep tonight. These past few months, you couldn’t sleep most nights. You always felt as if you were forgetting something, or waiting for something.

Waiting for something. That concept was funny to you, because you knew you had nothing to look forward to. It was just waking up, going to school, seeing your goofball of a best friend, Tetsurou Kuroo, make a fool of himself constantly. 

Something about his presence, though. Maybe you looked forward to seeing him every day. Maybe you...liked him.

Well obviously you liked him. You always had a stupid little crush on that boy. He was just naturally charming. He was almost...perfect. 

Kuroo was one of the smartest people you’d ever met. It seemed like he just knew everything. He was extremely attractive, too. You always thought you were out of his league even in a platonic way. He was athletic as well, being in the volleyball club at Nekoma High, which you both attended.

You truly felt as if you scored lucky with him in a way. He was perfect to you. He was nice, funny, smart, attractive, all of the above. Sometimes you thought to yourself, “Why did we even become friends, anyway?” 

The park. When you both were about 8 or 9 years old. That’s when and where you met. You were sitting by yourself on a bench near the field, where Kuroo and his other good friend, Kenma Kozume, were practicing volleyball (to the extent they could, at least). 

You were reading a book, like you always did. You didn’t really have friends at that time in your life. You never really had friends when you were a child. You had book characters to keep you company. 

Before you could even realize there were people playing volleyball in the field you were sitting close to, you felt a ball hit your head so hard that you nearly forgot your own name. 

“Kenma!!! Be more careful next time, jeez! You hurt this person! Hey, are you alright?”

A boy with messy, black hair, and sharp, hazel eyes similar to a cat’s, approached you. 

“You didn’t answer my question. Kenma could’ve given you a concussion, too. Do you need to go to the hospital or something?”

Your face felt numb, but you realized he was the one that was talking, and he was talking to you.

“The hospital? No no, I think I’m okay. Also, don’t be too hard on your friend...Kenma? Over there. It doesn’t hurt too bad.” You answered back. You were sitting in the grass, trying to figure out where you were again. You felt a bit dizzy, but nothing too major.

“Oh, alright. I just wanted to make sure. My mom would kill me if she found out that Kenma & I hurt someone, even if it was an accident. My name is Kuroo, yours?”

You were surprised that this kid was asking you for your name. No one ever wanted to know your name. No one ever cared about your existence, really.

“I’m y/n. Why did you wanna know?” You responded. It was kind of harsh, but you were a lonely kid who never thought anyone would want to be friends with you, so was it that harsh? 

“Well, the least Kenma and I could do is become your friends. It doesn’t seem like you have many, no offense.”

He wasn’t lying. You needed friends, according to your parents, so why not?

“Sure, we can be friends. What do friends do...exactly?” You asked Kuroo. You truly didn’t know the type of things friends did together. 

“We’ll just have to show you!” He said to you with a smile on his face. 

And that’s exactly what he did. He was a good friend, too. He always helped you with your homework, because he always knew the answers, he never hesitated to stand up to people that would bully you, and he was the best friend that you could ever ask for.

Kenma, on the other hand, only muttered a small “Sorry…” when he hit you in the head, and barely talked to you again after that day.

It got to the point where you and Kuroo would hang out together, just the two of you, and Kenma just did his own thing most of the time. He didn’t mind, though. He’d much rather play video games than hang out with the two of you, anyway.

You still wondered, even now, how Kuroo never got tired of you. You were hit in the head when you were 9. Now you’re 17. He has stuck with you for so long. And especially now, you can’t help but have a stupid crush on him. 

You needed to tell him sooner or later. You were losing sleep because of him, while he was the one telling you that you shouldn’t be staying up so late. 

You felt your phone buzz. You looked down at the screen, seeing a message from the one and only Tetsurou. 

You looked at the message, while also realizing that it was now 1:30 in the morning, and you did in fact need to go to sleep soon. 

1:30 am  
-  
Kuroo: Don’t forget about your homework, y/n.  
-  
Y/n: You know, I don’t need a reminder to do my homework every night, Tetsu. I can manage my own life.  
-  
Kuroo: I know you haven’t done it yet. I’m coming over to help you.  
-  
Y/n: It’s so late. My parents might hear you like they did last time.  
-  
Kuroo: When I accidentally knocked a bunch of books off of your bookshelf? I won’t do that again. I promise.  
-  
Y/n: I can do it on my own. Thanks for the offer, though. Sleep well.  
-  
Kuroo: Go to sleep soon. I don’t like your tired face. Goodnight.

Read 1:39  
-

You eventually finished your homework. 

“I don’t like your tired face.”

Whatever. He always said things like that. You didn’t overthink it too much.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

The sound of your alarm startled you, but you woke up and got ready as you did every school morning. 

Kuroo greeted you as soon as he saw you in front of the school building. He was so fast to find you, it’s almost as if he looks for you. 

“Y/n.. I told you not to stay up too late. Now you look like Kenma over there. He’s nocturnal, I’m telling you.” He greeted you rather harshly this morning.

“Well you also told me to finish my homework, so which is it?” You responded with a sarcastic tone.

“So you hadn’t done it when I reminded you...eh? Anyway, I finally got Instagram. Follow me @vbckuroo”

@vbckuroo. Huh. You’d think he’d be more creative, but you guessed wrong.

You checked his account, and he had already built up a pretty decent following for only having it for a short amount of time. 

“@y/nsucks. Is that a hate page?” Kuroo asked you cluelessly.

“No, it’s me…” You smirked after you realized he checked your account.

“Haha. Very funny. As much as I’d love to hear your self deprecation jokes, I have to go to class. See ya later.” He left shortly after, leaving you alone to go to your own classes. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

“There is no way I can tell Kuroo how I feel as myself. So what if I told him anonymously?”

That thought crossed your mind all day, and it was possible. It could work. You were sitting on your bed, thinking of a username for this new account you were going to create to confess your feelings for your long time best friend. How stupid. It was stupid but maybe it will be the one thing he will never figure out right away.

@anonperson123. Perfect. Not too obvious. You laughed a little at the username. It was pretty stupid, quite frankly. It didn’t matter too much to you, though. 

You searched up @vbckuroo, and found his account, as you get a regular text from him, since you only talked to him through having his phone number.

4:45 pm  
-  
Kuroo: Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still be old fashioned and text you here. I still can’t understand the concept of this DM thing, anyway.  
-  
Y/n: You? Of all people? Don’t understand DMS? That’s alright you’ll learn soon enough.  
I do like the idea of staying on messages though.  
-  
Kuroo: We both know I’ll figure it out ;)

Read 4:48 pm  
-

He’d have to learn DMS soon. 

You decided to message him on your anonymous account. You were planning on trying to flirt with him through this anonymous account, hoping he would play along.

4:50 pm  
-  
@anonperson123: What’s up  
-  
@vbckuroo: Hello? A hacker already? It’s only been a few hours. IG is fast with this stuff.  
-  
@anonperson123: Not a hacker. An admirer.  
-  
@vbckuroo: Admirer? Interesting. So you go to Nekoma I assume?  
-

He was rather different around new people, but he was the same in a comforting way.  
You started to feel bad about this whole idea, realizing it was just taking up his time & energy he could be spending doing something more important. 

You decided to keep going nonetheless.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

You had been talking to Kuroo for hours on this stupid account you created because you were too scared to actually tell him you wanted to basically ruin your friendship with him. 

Over these few hours, you’d fallen even more in love with him than you already had been, making jokes & just talking about life. And the amount of flirting that the both of you had done was exhausting. If he didn’t already know you were behind the account, that would’ve been a huge disappointment. 

You were going to screenshot the 30th thing you had screenshotted during your conversation with him, but you wanted to post it on your story this time, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world. You posted it on his story and decided to mention him, because why not?

You made the post and added it to your story, only to find out you had accidentally posted it on your main account story, and he saw it right away, due to the mention.

You froze. You didn’t know if you wanted to drop your phone and run around your room in a panic, or try to delete the story as fast as you could.

Either way, he saw it, and he knew that you ran the account.

-  
@vbckuroo: I was hoping it was you, yknow. 

I was hoping that I wasn’t complimenting this random secret admirer I had. I had a gut feeling that you were the one who did this. It’s such a you thing to do, y/n. 

I know that you would do anything to avoid telling me how you felt directly, because you’re scared of rejection, you always have been.  
-

He knew that about you. He knew almost everything about you, even though you’ve only told him a select amount of things about yourself. He could read you so easily.

-  
@y/nsucks: I like you, Tetsu. I’m sorry I wasted your time making a stupid anonymous account to confess my feelings. I just didn’t want you to stop being friends with me. I didn’t want you to stop caring about me.  
-  
@vbckuroo: I’ll never stop caring about you. I’ve felt this way about you ever since Kenma threw that stupid ball at your face. There’s nothing you could ever do that would make me stop caring about you.  
-

“...I love you, y/n.” You heard him say, except you knew that boy ran to your house and was going to tell you in person because what the heck is a love confession without it being in person.

“I..I love you too, Tetsurou.” You looked at him with a single tear falling down your face.

“...And I’ll never forgive myself for telling you online. I’m sorry.” You told him as he brought you into one of his warming hugs that you never got tired of.

“I think that makes this all the more memorable, y/n. It was so stupid but so brilliant at the same time.” Kuroo said while chuckling softly.

The vibrations of his little laugh felt so comforting to you as you stayed in his embrace. 

That’s a feeling you’ll never get over text...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Comment if you have requests for anything else you'd like me to write <33333


End file.
